A Moment in Time
by tchrof6th
Summary: A quick one shot about what would happen if I wrote 6X23 and they ended up really getting married in the end.


I do not own anything having to do with Castle. Andrew Marlowe is Castle's creator and ABC owns it. Thankfully, I am just the vessel by which others can immerse themselves in fiction, however temporary.

**A Moment in Time**

Fascinated by the coming severe weather Kate looked up at the sky, this would be a very wicked storm and she quickly checked the weather app on her phone. Storms always made her uneasy but the weekend was still looking very good, and the plans for tonight's bachelorette party were not in any danger because the venue was inside. The light turned green and she proceeded to creep along with everyone else on 34th street that evening. Lanie had texted Kate about an hour ago, so she would make sure she was still on track with the arrival at what Lanie described would be a night to remember. Kate shifted the car into park and headed into the Macy's store to pick up one last item for her honeymoon, parking so close was just a big perk of being a detective in New York City.

She hurried to the elevator and ducked inside before the closing of the doors. Her last minute rush was costing her some unneeded stress and her already beating heart was rising to a newer more panicked level. As she stood in the elevator she noticed a mom with her infant in a stroller and it brought her back to the time she and Castle took care of baby Cosmo, some day she thought, some day.

She stepped off the elevator and reached the area where she looked for the incredible item she had seen once before, this will really make the honeymoon be the ultimate gift for her new husband. She chuckles at what she is about to buy, feeling that it really does not suit her at all, but it will make him incredibly happy and that is all that counts. She gives the cashier her card and immediately the clerk, who is barely 18 years old, recognizes her.

"You're Nikki Heat, I mean that detective Beckett that is in that Nikki Heat book" she giggles and sparkles as she runs Kate's card through the machine.

"Yes, I am" Kate answers back.

"Wow, that is too cool and you are getting married to that author the one who wrote the book?" she obliviously was a fan and continued to babbled on.

"Yes." Kate said nervously, and yet the sound of hearing Rick being referenced that way excited her, she picks up her card and puts it away.

"Ohhh, wow and this…well, um yes" the cashier just now realizing what has been purchased stammers and blushes as she finalizes the sale and gently wraps the item up in the bag.

"Thank you" Kate stammers and blushes back. Then she picks up the bag and walks away just now realizing what has transpired, she was recognized by the clerk and helped with an item that was so intimate it would have made Kate gasp even thinking about it six years ago. But the day had come, the walls had come down and mostly now she is just happy, truly, ecstatically, happy, so she smiles as she jumps into her cruiser and places the item on the seat next to her while she drives away.

Lanie paces, Kate should have arrived fifteen minutes ago, she walks over the window again and draws back the curtain. Finally she sees her car pull up, she motions for the girls to settle down and get ready to surprise her, they nervously giggle and one of them bursts out laughing, Lanie shoots them a "Oh no you did not" look and she shuts right up.

Kate walks through the door to excitement and surprise; she knew it was happening but when she looked around and saw so many familiar faces she wanted to cry: Martha, of course, and Alexis, Maddy and Jenny, Tori, and Lanie but standing to the side was Carly, the "Goddess of the whoha" and Gates. Kate smiled and laughed while Lanie brought her in; there were other gals from the 12th and even Gates, that still totally blew her mind. They all were ushered into the privately booked restaurant as Lanie ran the show; Kate was placed at the end of the table and the rest of the girls around her. The table was round and had a flat glass center carved out. There were balloons all over and candles adorning the ledges next to the flat black walls. A huge roaring fireplace was lit and glowing off to the side and a table with various yummy creations and a chocolate fountain was beckoning Kate's hungry stomach.

Lanie began to speak, "Kate, we would like to honor you tonight and to drink a toast to your upcoming wedding to Richard Castle or as I affectionately like to call him…"writer boy". With that everyone began to laugh, and Kate blushed.

" We all know how long and how hard it has been getting you two together , so we each want to say a little something about what we have suffered through the years" Lanie laughed and the room laughed with her." Let's go with the "Mother of the Groom" first, Martha"

"Well, I will never forget when you came into our lives Kate Beckett, but you arrested my son!" Martha gave Kate a stern but loving look, "And it was funny how that one case led to this, a truly magnificent union of two of the most stubborn and driven people I have ever known, so I wish you love and happiness forever darling, my new daughter in law, my new daughter". With that Kate mouthed a beautiful "Thank you" and next Alexis stood up.

"Detective Beckett, …Kate" she corrected herself. "I want to say thank you, thank you for grounding my Dad, what I mean is that for years I have been taking care of him, and now he has you, so that takes the pressure off" she winked, and small tears welled in her eyes. "He will be in good hands and that is a good thing because I am not around much anymore, thank you for your friendship, and for loving him when I can't". The tears began to form in many eyes now and Alexis drifted over to Kate and gave her a big hug. Next, Jenny stood up.

"Kate, I am very happy for you, more so now that I have known what true happiness with someone as well. Ryan would come home every night and say "I just don't understand those two, so able to solve a murder but so blind to the truth of their love for each other!" She smiled. "I told him, give it time, and he gave it time. So as that time went by you sorted it out for yourselves and in the end, you solved your own case, true love. Be good to each other and never be blinded again."

The evening continued and Kate was deeply touched by the speeches everyone gave, then it was time to eat and enjoy each other's company. Just as they were ready for the raspberry-chocolate cake, sirens began to go off and the whole place seemed to be filled with a smoky haze. Kate jumped up out of her chair but the others did not and they just laughed. Just then a man in a fire hat strutted out and up onto the table, his muscular body was gleaming with water spray induced sweat. He gyrated back and forth and finally Kate realized what was really happening, just then Lanie joined Kate and all of the other women came over to flock around as well. The fireman seemed intent on entertaining just Kate and she blushed as he got closer. Just then he took off his fireman's hat and right away Kate noticed the long blonde hair and who he was…it was Hans…she could not believe it. Lanie laughed at Beckett's reaction and Hans did his best to sway and grind all the way down to Kate's level.

After the fun and laughter was over, they settled down to enjoy a good glass of wine with each other, so Lanie had her chance to speak.

"Kate Beckett, Detective Beckett, my friend and commiseration partner, I am so glad you are finally ready to admit your feelings for Castle. I cannot tell you how many times I wanted to knock your two heads together!" The ladies laughed as Lanie mimicked crashing two heads together. " I really thought I was going to have to do something very drastic, like duck tape you two together to a chair" She chuckled.

"Oh man" said Alexis, "That's what we should have done!" and with that everyone was hysterical. Kate blushed as Lanie continued, "but through the tears, the murders, the ex's, and the fights you two found your "Always" and I am so very happy for you both! Now, share some of that love with us single women would ya?!" Kate laughed and Lanie came to give her a BIG hug, and as Maid of Honor, she crowned the new bride with a special sash that said, "Forever Castle's Biggest Story".

Everyone clapped. The evening was a success and Kate felt blessed by all of her friends and her brand new family.

It was the morning that they needed to file the papers for the wedding and the rush to the clerk's office went off without a hitch. The license was almost signed and the papers were filed, so Castle dropped Kate off at the precinct and then decided to take the uptown route to the Macy's department store to secure one last thing for their honeymoon. He stepped out of the elevator onto the floor that housed the special item and walked over to the rack. He picked it up and looked around to see if anyone one was noticing a male in this section of the store buying the item he was buying, but it was mid afternoon and not a person in site as everyone was still at work. He felt very embarrassed but took the item over to the counter. The girl at the counter was looking down and he placed the item on the counter but when she looked up, and her eyes met his, he smiled a sweet smile, and she stood there like a statue.

He finally, after several seconds of stone cold silence, spoke first, "I would like to purchase this"

"Oh, ah yes, I um" the store clerk took his credit card and ran it, then placed the item carefully in the bag not even looking at the purchase. "Your um, Rich…Richard"

"Castle, yes, Hi, I'm in a bit of a hurry, so…" He tried being patient but this store clerk, Jackie was her name, was like many others, star struck.

"I, um, yes, sure, sorry Mr. Castle, I love your books, here is your card." She handed him the card and he spoke up again.

"I am glad, would it be possible to have this wrapped in a box?" He wanted to just leave but knew Kate would love to open it on their wedding night and he would LOVE to have her open it.

"Sure, sir, anything you would like" she stammered and then wrapped the item not even looking at it. Her gaze was on one thing only; the man whom she had admired for his writing for two years was standing before her.

After the package was wrapped and they said their goodbyes it was only then that the clerk realized the connection, it was the groom of the woman she had just helped the day before, and she had been lucky enough to meet both of them.

It was spring and the Hamptons were gorgeous with blooming flowers, soft cool breezes off of the ocean gave the promise of wonderful things to come. Several days ago someone had called to tell Alexis that the venue had to be changed, due to a fire, and Kate had wanted to cry but after she suggested doing it here, and Rick had agreed, it all just seemed to fit into place. Castle did what only Castle can do and paid the different caterers, flower people, restaurant supply companies, and even the gardener, extra money to complete the sudden change in location. Everything seemed to fall into place until the next shoe dropped, well maybe not the shoe but the dress. Lanie called and said that a flood in Kate's tenant's apartment above had ruined her dress and that there was no saving it, and at first Kate had wanted to just cry, but Lanie had told her father and he was more than willing to help out, he said he would take care of everything. She only knew that he insisted in helping and to him she was most grateful, as she knew he would know his daughter's taste in style and dress. Here she was waiting on Lanie to bring the dress, and Castle not coming in until this morning, it was to say the least getting very stressful. So realizing she could not fix everything, she gave up control which was very hard for Kate Beckett to do, but when Castle's publisher ex-wife called to say that he had to do a book signing the morning of the big day, Kate had had enough.

"No, Rick, tell her not today!" Kate rarely got mad and Rick could tell by the tone of her voice that this was not going to be easy.

"Kate, sweetheart, I have already told her "no" to many things in order to get married now, with "Wild Storm" just hitting the shelves, she is really taking a hit with me being gone on a honeymoon for three weeks." He pleaded.

"Yes, but remember you and me, wedding today" Kate just couldn't believe this was happening, she needed him here at the house, even if she couldn't see him, just to know he was here, getting ready, and their big day was starting. She sat down on the bed shoulders drooping feeling like he did not understand. She was about to cry when Castle did what he always does best…

"Kate, ours is a great love story, with obstacles to overcome, every fairy tale has them, terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend, but you can't give up, that's the deal, we want the happy ending, we can't give up, I promise I will be there, the book signing is at 9 and I can be there with a couple hours to spare." He smiled and then she smiled, even if they were only a phone call apart, they could feel the warmth of promise between them.

"And that is why I want to marry you" Kate smiled and yet again she relinquished control to what had to happen.

"Guests are starting to arrive are you almost ready?" Lanie asked through the closed bathroom door where Beckett was on the other side applying her make-up and doing her hair.

Just then a knock was heard on the bedroom door. Jim Beckett entered with a wedding dress wrapped in a special white garment cover and placed it on the bed. Lanie whispered a thank you and Jim left as quickly as he had entered.

Lanie went to unzip the garment bag and Kate asked her if she didn't mind stepping out for a second and collecting her make-up bag from the bathroom and as she left Kate spoke, "How did you pull all of this off so quickly?" by the time Lanie came back she was dressed in what was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"Wow" she said," you look like an angel!" Kate started to blush all shades of pink and said, "Really?" Hardly believing it could be true, this generally stern woman who worked in a man's world really didn't wear frilly dresses or for that matter ANY thing frilly, was awe struck by how beautiful she felt in this dress, it was her mother's dress. She knew her Dad had had her mom's dress in storage but she never dreamed that she would have been finally getting closure on this whole terrible chapter of their lives and her Dad really began to open up and smile again. The fact that this was the first thing he thought of made her tear up, but knowing it would ruin the long job on her make-up made her hold back.

"Yeah, for a second there, I wanted to marry you!" Lanie jokingly stated.

"Oh stop, Lanie" Kate chuckled, and they joined hands so happy in their friendship and the excitement of the moment.

"I must say, your mother had great taste", Lanie admired Kate's dress holding onto the skirt and letting it slip through her fingers. Just then Martha entered the room with something in her hand. It was something that she was very eager to give to Kate and she asked Lanie to leave the room for a moment.

As Lanie excused herself, Martha explained that the beautiful Blue Safire earrings were only worn by women of substance and that her mother and her grandmother had worn them. Martha was now passing down the tradition of giving them to Kate to wear and in that instant Kate secretly vowed to pass them down to Alexis when it was her wedding. As Kate put the earrings on she could feel the gravity of the gift that Martha had just best ode and turned to give her a hug of admiration and love.

Just then her phone rang and she looked at the screen, it was Rick and Martha excused herself to allow Kate to talk to him alone.

"Hey, lover" She gleefully announced, "How close are you?"

"20 minutes and you'll be happy to know the book signing went off without a hitch, Gina is happy and now I am released until after our honeymoon" he announced, "I have our marriage license in my pocket and I will be there soon, and Kate, I love you".

"I love you too!" Kate responded back as they hung up. He was actually almost here, her heart pounded in anticipation, this is that feeling all brides have and now me, the girl who thought this would never happen to her, who would never find that true love of a great man of integrity and honor, who would have been destined to sit in a hot soapy tub sipping wine and reading the great love stories of everyone else but her own, she was the one getting married and it was all she had ever dreamed of, it was everything to her.

He noticed the black Escalade SUV the minute he hung up the phone, it was just behind him and dangerously close. This guy must be in some great hurry he thought as the car began to almost scrape his back bumper in outrageous ferocity, but then again, he knew the feeling as he wanted to get to Kate's side just as quick as that, himself. He tried to pull ahead and let this guy pass but he just kept coming and coming. That is when he felt it, the car was sliding up to his driver's side and very dangerously at that. Castle tried to correct and pull over but the SUV continued its hot pursuit of Castle's car, so it was then that Castle realized this SUV was working on making him crash. Castle then tried to over correct by going to the other side and it was then he saw it, the big white box truck coming towards him, so in order to avoid a head on collision he swerved to the left and ran down the embankment. It was just then that the SUV drove off and left him and the box truck continued on.

Castle could feel the crash in every bone in his body because he braced for it and as the front of the car hit the bottom of the ravine, he felt the jolt and the release of the air bags. The sound was intense and coursed through his ear drums, the sudden "POP" and then the white of the bag enveloped him, he felt a sharp sting on his chin and the trickle of blood, the car stopped suddenly as the end rocked forward and slammed back down on the hill. He sat back, and as he tried to orient himself, the strong smell of gasoline came up to his nostrils. He knew exactly what those smells meant, and as he tried to get out of his seat he could tell the seat belt was really stuck, he began to become frantic as he realized he could burn to death in this car, so he struggled to unlatch it. As he worked it back and forth it was then that the fire began, more towards the back than the front, so he remembered his last words to Kate, those parting words and he struggled more and more to no avail. He had to get out, he couldn't let her down, and she was waiting, waiting…and then he passed out.

Kate paced more and more as the room was closing in, where was he, he said twenty minutes and he was really not one to be late at all. Various scenarios went through her mind, flat tire, motor malfunction, bee flew in the window and stung him in the eye causing him to stop because his eye was beginning to swell shut, okay, now that was more like a Castle theory, but still she was willing to hang on to anything! It was then that the quiet was broken by the nervousness of others in the room…

"The natives are getting restless down there", Lanie exclaimed nervously.

"Where do you think he is?" Martha wondered.

"I don't know, when I spoke to him last, he said he was only twenty minutes away", Kate worriedly answered. Kate tried to dial him again but still got his voice mail. It was then that the phone rang in her hand and although she really didn't want to answer it, she knew she must to get answers.

"Hello" Kate answered, "…yes, this is she"

Just then Kate's worst fears were realized, and as the voice on the other end got her attention by uttering words like crash, and are you Katherine Beckett, and silver Mercedes same description of Castle's, her head began to swirl. She was about to vomit, so she dropped her phone and ran to the closest bathroom.

"Kate, are you okay?" Martha exclaimed, "What is it?"

After Kate had emptied the contents of her stomach, she opened the door and proceeded out, she moved past the faces she didn't want to talk to right now and ran down the stairs, her beautiful dress, her mother's dress flowing after her. She ran out of the house and had a mind to run down the road and then she saw it, the cream colored Rolls Royce with the beautiful flowers, she had to get in to use it to get to him, so she ushered the driver to go to the site of the crash and her thoughts looked out the window…a million miles away…

Castle awoke on the ground his head swimming and his chin feeling as if someone had stabbed him several times. He pulled out his hankie and placed it on his chin feeling the blood soaking through the clothe, he rolled over to his back. Just then he looked up and in his dazed eyes he could see a figure of a man. It was…who was…Dad?

"Richard, we must leave immediately!" His father hollered and Castle's head pounded.

Jackson Hunt helped his son stand and move over to the car at the side of the road where his silver Mercedes Benz was parked. He placed Richard on the driver's side and walked around to the front.

"Dad, I really don't think another silver Mercedes is a good idea" Castle attempted to make light of the situation but Hunt was not interested in humor.

"Richard, really? The love of your life is waiting to marry you and you are making light of this, we need to get you back to the house immediately but we will have to take the back route because they are still out there, and we want to continue the farce that you perished today", Hunt demanded.

"You are taking me back to the house?" Castle was more confused and his head still pounded.

"Yes, fool you are getting married today, or did you forget?" Hunt replied.

"But I thought, what if who ever wanted me dead comes to the house and causes trouble there?" Castle spoke up.

"Really, Richard, why? For what reason would they pursue you there? For what purpose? They think died in that car. Richard, the love of your life is waiting for you and I for one came to see a wedding!" Hunt argued.

"You were?" Castle spoke with stunned appreciation.

"Yes, just don't get all mushy Richard, I don't think I could handle it" and with that Jackson Hunt dropped Castle at the door of the home he was going to wed his precious Katherine at and drove off.

As the cream colored Rolls Royce pulled up to the scene of the accident, Kate jumped out and ran towards the burning car. Her heart leapt in her throat as she looked at the wreckage wondering where he was, and as tears fell down, her resolve crumbled. She collapsed onto the ground, her mother's gown wrapped around her and then the most unusual thing happened…

Her phone began to ring…and not just any ring…his ring…

She picked up the phone and swooned again ready to heave anything that might be left in her stomach.

"Kate, Kate, are you okay, where are you?" Castle sounded worried and her mind snapped back to what was actually happening.

"Richard, where are you?" Kate exclaimed, the nausea subsiding from her body and her resolve picking up.

"I'm at the house, do hurry home darling, we need to get married, the natives are getting VERY restless" Castle chuckled.

"I am heading back, and honey, when I get there, we need to talk" Kate teased back, so relieved that her love, her "Always", was waiting for her. As she entered and settled into the back seat of the Rolls tears gently fell on her face and she was once again back to her old self, the determined, focused Beckett she usually is…

The music began to play, and since the phone call neither Kate nor Rick had talked to each other. Richard Castle walked down the aisle to the area reserved for the groom. Soon Alexis walked down happy to know that her father was still okay and not need any explanation but the man that stood waiting for his bride. Martha was next to come down the aisle on the arm of Esposito, her manner and countenance showed that she too was satisfied to see the man at the end of the procession, and she sat, taking the seat of honor on the groom's side. Lastly, was Ryan who escorted Beckett's Aunt Theresa on his arm, as they walked to the end he safely handed her off to the left hand side and the chairs reserved for the bride.

Up next was Lanie and as she walked down the aisle, Espo's breath sucked in and his eyes never left her frame. He had never seen her so beautiful and it was then he resolved to make it fact that she was his, and that they were more than just a booty call every now and again, they were closer than that, he was beginning to think this forever thing might be for him as well.

Jenny walked down the pathway to the front and stood next to Lanie, and then came Maddy, her college roommate. Next, was the nephew that was on Beckett's side from her father's sister's daughter, her cousin, Rachel, his name was Asher. He was barely four and did his finest job carrying the pillow with the two special rings that would soon adorn the hands of Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle. After the small boy, came a young girl, Sarah, about seven years old with blonde hair swept up into a ponytail with side curls that were topped with a wreath type flower and ribbon filled crown. She carried a basket full of red roses which she delicately placed one after another along the covered path to the altar. She smiled big and wide knowing that her job was probably the most important of all.

Finally, the woman everyone had waited for was about to go down the aisle to meet the man that she had waited six years to have, had battled killers, a senator, a drug lord, and a hit man for, this was her life. She turned to her father and he spoke softly to her,

"Katie bug, my life, you are just as beautiful as your mother today. Build your future one brick at a time never forget to stop to smell the flowers or the beauty of life around you, love and laugh everyday" he smiled and she smiled back.

"I love you Daddy" Kate shed a small tear and kissed her father on the cheek.

The wedding march played and they started down. As she came closer to her love, she could swear she saw a big tear in his eye as well. She knew she had taken his breath away and he could not stop staring at her. Her father released her to him and they joined together holding hands. The minister continued with the formalities of the service and then it came to their vows. First it was Kate's turn and as the minister gave her the floor Castle remarked that it was definitely beauty before brawn and with that the whole group laughed, taking a little pressure off a very nervous bride.

"As many of you remember I was the one who sought Mr. Castle out, to help solve a case. It was very evident from the start that he had a real problem controlling himself when it came to his mouth but I very soon found that this man had many things to say that were amazingly beneficial to my world. As a matter of fact, he was downright adorable. Richard, everything that I have gone through has been worth it because it has brought me to you, brought my world to a full circle. You are everything I need and without you, my world stops and I cannot function. I cannot wait to see what life has in store and I can't imagine life without you by my side, my partner, always." She touched his cheek and felt the ruggedness of his chin and the bandage he had covering his cut. Oh, they would talk later but for now, they had a final job to do.

It was Castle's turn and Kate was nervous not about what he would say but about whether she could survive it without crumpling to pieces.

"Kate, when I met you I knew I had met someone special, oh true, you didn't like me as first, and I knew that it would be a long time before you did, but it was worth it. I never told you this but I purposely had myself put into your life to shadow you not solely because of a new story I was writing but because you were incredible. You were this strong woman who I knew had a vulnerable side, but it wasn't the strength, or the soft inside I knew I wanted but it was because you were incredibly HOT!" Castle grinned and Kate gave him a fake slap on his arm. She turned to the crowd and gave them an "I don't know what I will do with this man" look, the crowd laughed and Castle began again, "No, that wasn't it either, it was because for the years that went by I finally had found someone that I could truly say I didn't know I how I would live without, the depth of your soul, the caress of your love, and the still quiet resolve you have are my anchor, my wind, and my always…"

And with that the crowd clapped and the man and the woman who took six years to get to this place became in just a few short more words, man and wife. Castle looked back as they turned around and the preacher pronounced them Mr. and Mrs. Castle, and it was then that he saw him, over by the large oak tree, standing there watching the union of his son to the best woman anyone could hope for, and for the first time Castle felt like he truly had a Dad and that he was the most fortunate guy in the world.

There 6:00 P.M. flight took off like normal and their connecting flight was the same. All through the trip they exchanged kisses, talked over what had happened, and drank champagne. They were so taken with each other that they didn't stop to look out of the window, or to read the Sky Mall magazine, they just sat and talked, planned, and smiled.

Once in their hotel room, Rick ordered them a late night snack of crackers and various cheeses, tropical fruits and nuts with glasses of wine. When night was closing in around them and they were too tired to think any more, Rick pulled out the special gift he had bought at Macy's and presented it to his wife. Hopping up she ran over to her suitcase and grabbed the special bag that she had carried all the way to their island.

He insisted she open her gift first and she insisted he open his first as well, until they both agreed to open them together. When they did they both sucked in a big breath of delight because inside was the most beautiful light pink with lace lingerie set with pretty cream ribbons. They chuckled at what they had done and Castle looked at his new wife and said, "I'm not wearing that am I?" they chuckled even harder and Kate excused herself to change. When she came out of the bathroom Castle had already retreated to the large king size bed with the satin sheets and was waiting.

"Ohhhh, Mrs. Castle, life with you will NEVER get boring…"

THE END


End file.
